It All Starts With A Thought (Homestuckhomesmut Part 1)
by archy412
Summary: 'Maybe being a slave isn't such a bad thing...' She thought to herself as she stepped into the running water coming from the shower head. 'No..why would I think that' (I do not own Homestuck or their characters and all credit for them goes to Andrew Hussie, if you want to read homestuck go to and clear your schedule for the next two months or so)


**It Al Begins With a Thought**

It was an unfortunate turn of events for the horribly beaten and bruised Aradia. Her ripped and revealing clothing fluttering about showing even more as she was thrown and shoved around being shown off to a crowd of greedy high blooded trolls. Their eyes glancing over her and the many other low blooded trolls who were being sold to the highest bidders as slaves. There was a small upside to the current situation. That was the fact that her cuts showed her maroon blood quite clearly and caused many to turn heads. Her type was common and not many people cared for them as much as some of the higher bloods available tonight.

It was at this moment in time that a certain rich blue blooded troll walked into the auction looking for a new slave. She liked to purchase a new one just before her current one died out from simple old age, luck wasn't on her side when her previous one had just died before the auction and left her without one for a day or two. A most unpleasant surprise that was to her and was willing to pay a higher price than normal to have someone do her bidding. Of course breaking a new slave into their new life was normally a difficult task to accomplish, but she had her ways of making this easier.

As Aradia was shoved it wasn't uncommon of her to fall over thanks to the tight chains that connected her ankles. They were rusted and tight to her feet and the chain was barely big enough for her to walk just in small fast strides. She hoped and prayed that someone decent would buy her or she would be thrown into a cage again and feed barely anything till the next auction. It wasn't uncommon for slaves to die off in captivity from the lack of food that was offered and the even less amount of water they got. No bathrooms, no recoopercoons, no nothing for them. Thankfully today was going to be her lucky day and she could kiss that stinky old cage goodbye. The only issue was she would have rather chosen the cage than accepted the next fate to await her.

Casually strolling through the auction and browsing the selection of olive and jade bloods Vriska didn't have much of a problem showing off how amazing she looked in her outfit. It was a bit more of a piratish theme having a thick black coat on with folded up cuffs and a small collar coming off the edges, all of which showing even darker by the blue trim that matched the buttons. Her pants were the same way but with only the bottom of the pant legs being blue trimmed and even her shoes fit being black with blue laces. Her hat was a simple, you guessed it, black fedora with blue trim. While she was walking around and flaunting off her clothing and laughing at the staring faces of the slaves for sale. That was until the cocky doofus known as Eridan showed up and ruined her mood.

"Well, well, well. What ever in Alternia do we have here?" He asked walking up to her in his own 'royal' garb consisting of a big poofy hat and poofy body suit to match. Personally he looked like a big, ugly, walking pillow. But none the less she decided to be respectful to the dammed sea dweller for a change.

"If you must know it's the one who will get the best slave of all out of this auction." She replied to him flicking her long, wavy, black hair before walking past him not keen on starting a conversation with him.

"We'll see about th-" His sentence cut off as he saw Aradia being dragged along, "oh Vriska! You might want to look at this." He calls to her with a smirk on her face.

Turning around with an annoyed expression on her face showed that she clearly wasn't about to spend the entire auction with him at her feet or have him drag her around at his own.

"Look Ampura, I am not about to deal with your shit today so why don't you shut your trap and let me shop in peace." She said to him in a whispered hiss as she got into his smirking face again.

"Well then I guess you won't be displeased to see who's on the chopping block now would you?" He asked laughing and nodding his head in her direction. To Vriska's shock she saw Aradia being dragged around by an overseer looking almost as bad as the near death experience she had when she was several sweeps old. Though they hadn't seen each other since the times of SGRUB it was very clear who she was with her twirling horns and fluffy hair. Immediately Vriska knew that she had found the perfect slave for her, even if her lifespan wasn't as long as the others.

"I'll pay five hundred boon dollars right now to have that one." Vriska said aloud pointing at Aradia. "Anyone who bids against me I will outright murder if I have to." She added making sure she was making a scene for herself. The overseer turned to look at her.

"There is no bidding before the time aloud unless you pay an extra fee for special service." He said, his deep voice echoing through the hall and attracting more attention than there already was.

"I'll pay." Her words came short and with haste. "How much?

"An extra four boon bucks for the maroon bloods. Different prices vary for different bloods." The Overseer explained without displaying any emotion at all. Both Aradia and Vriska wondered if they were even trolls at all or just machines that were built for this kind of degrading job. Either way a few measly boon bucks were nothing to Vriska. She went out adventuring all the time and inherited all kinds of money from her ancestor as well as the castle she currently resided in. And this pain in the ass old friend of hers would do just peachy in a maid outfit obeying every word she said, a more degrading job than being an overseer in Aradia's mind.

"Deal." She says holding out ten boonbucks, "there's your money, keep the change. Now give me my slave." She ordered giving the Overseer a nasty glare. Reluctantly the big armored guard took the money and handed her the keys to Aradia's chains. Aradia looked even more frightened to be in Vriska's clutches than her captor's. Vriska could sense her new slave's despair and simply smiled at her before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "there there. I'm going to take GOOD care of you."

Aradia whimpered behind her gag with tears starting to form in her tear ducts as Vriska yanked on her chains, leading her toward the door and leaving without so much as looking back at the rest of the trolls as they parted for her exit.

It must have been hours before the castle that Vriska resided in even came into view. The trip out the doors, down the path (Being dragged against her will), and the silent ride which only added to Aradia's already high feeling of helplessness, seemed to go on. Another dread filled hour later and Vriska was dragging her by the horns out of the car and to her front door.

"Oh come on and cheer up. There are reasons you should be happier about me owning you compared to some other troll." Vriska groaned as she rolled her eyes at Aradia.

"And what would those reasons be? No matter how I see it I am now a slave to someone who was involved in trying to kill me with my own boyfriend sweeps ago." Was the reply she received.

"Well for one I'm not putting you on display or making you work for your life. I'm just going to humiliate you beyond belief and make you work for me. Doing whatever I please, whenever I please, and however I please. So smile."

"Not making me feel better..." Vriska just huffed and pulled her into the room she had prepared for the day she would own her own slave. She knew it would happen eventually but she didn't know it would be this wonderful.

The room itself wasn't anything spectacular. A simple clothed bed with sheets and blanket and two pillows. There was a small closet full of clothing that Aradia would soon see and a private bathroom with all the usual accommodations. Before Aradia could ask about it she was thrown onto the floor with her hands and ankles still chained together. She groaned and looked up to see Vriska standing over her.

"Now get up, clean up, and get yourself presentable with everything I have provided you. I expect you to be ready in an hour for work. See you then." And with that she tossed Aradia the key and stomped off, leaving Aradia to herself.

As quickly as she could Aradia unchained herself and made a bee-line to the window only to find she was an unpresidented number of stories above ground, even worse was the extra twenty feet that was dug out before the water of the moat swirled around the castle. How did she miss the moat anyway? With her only other option the door she ran and tried to yank it open. Locked of course. She knew she wasn't getting out anytime soon and if she was going to it was either through force or by Vriska being nice and freeing her..but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Defeated she walked into the bathroom and stripped down to inspect any damage to her body.

"Doesn't hurt to treat a slave nicely does it?" She sarcastically asked herself pressing lightly on on a one of the many deep bruises covering her arm, only to wince at the rush of pain. Then she saw the mirror and thanked the heavens she could see her herself easier. She gasped and held one hand to her mouth, trying not to cry but could feel the tears working their way out.

"Oh god..oh god..oh-" But she couldn't say anymore as she fell to the floor in a weeping mess. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts and scars. Her chest and stomach had marks from the whips and being thrown around so much had put gashes and cuts, that were surely infected, all over. She didn't dare try to see her backside.

She stayed like that for what seemed like to many minutes and when she finally did finish she had to force herself to sit on the edge of the white, porcelain tub that came with the room. She turned on the water, letting the handle glide in a circular motion till the water was deemed hot enough for Aradia. She then closed the curtain behind her and pulled the plug to let the water rain down from the shower head. However, she wasn't inside yet. She was instead looking around the bathroom, looking for something to help her through the window.

She looked under the sink that matched the tub, behind the toilet, in the small drawers where she found the hygiene products. But she didn't find anything. She did finally notice that there was a mat in front of the tub and underneath that was the tiled floor. There was a towel rack on the door and looking closer she could see the doorknob had it's own lock. _Was this how Vriska treated all her slaves?_ She thought to herself before stepping into the shower and shaking her head as the hot water ran through her hot water deprived body. _Wait..why did I think that? Of course she doesn't. She's just trying to trick me_.

On the other side of the door, seated comfortably against the door was Vriska. Smiling to herself she stood up and stretched before walking out of the room twirling a brass key on her finger. "Everything starts with one thought Aradia." Was what she whispered to herself and her captive, though the maroon blood would never hear it.


End file.
